Teach Me
by iShipThemAll
Summary: Freddie just wanted to be bad. He had no clue how they ended up in this postion. Warning: GuySlash
1. Nice Guys

**Show:**ICarly

**Parring:** Freddie/ Griffin

**Disclaimer:**Sadly enough I don't own ICarly, all I own is the words.

**Teach Me**

Chapter One: Nice Guys

Freddie was so sick of Griffin, and it didn't help that Carly was dating him, again. Freddie thought he would be gone for good after Carly broke up with him the first time, and he would of never thought she would go back with the Pee-Wee lovin' jerk again. As usual though, Freddie was wrong.

When he arrived at the Shay loft today, he was greeted by Griffin and Carly making out on the couch. Carly's hands where working on the button of Griffin's pants, and Carly's shirt was hanging over the back of the sofa. Freddie made a gagging noise and Carly jumped up from the couch. Carly face was bright red as she went to get her shirt. Griffin looked at him and rolled his eyes, definitely not happy about the fact that they where interrupted.

"Hi Freddie!" Carly said quickly. She was still recovering from the fact that Freddie had seen all of that.

"Hi, Carly," Freddie smiled and then frowned at the boy on the couch, "Griffin."

"Fredward." Griffin mumbled.

Freddie sat down on the couch, opposite from Griffin. Carly cleared her throat to try to break the awkward silence but it only made it worst. She squeezed her self between the two guys on the couch, and looked over at Freddie. "That wasn't what it looked like." She whispered.

"It was exactly what it looked like."

"Freddie, I..."

"Carly, I know you guys where about to take that to the bedroom." Freddie frowned at that fact.

"You can't deny that." Griffin whispered into Carly's ear. "It was your idea."

As if Sam knew when to save Carly from the most awkward situations, she busted into the loft. Sam looked like she just recieved all the ham in the world. "Build-A-Bra's new patterns are in!"

"No way!" Carly shouted and the two girls began to scream, as Griffin and Freddie exchanged a weird look.

"Well let's not just stand here," Sam smiles, "let's go!"

"Bye guys!" Carly waves as she is pulled out the door by Sam.

"I'll never understand girls." Freddie sighs.

"I don't think I will either." Griffin agrees.

Freddie just stares at him, "What do you mean you don't understand them? You where about to have sex with Carly when I walked in here! You could get any girl with a snap of your finger. You have Carly, a girl I've been trying to get since sixth grade! You've dated her twice, and I can't even get her once! "

"Girls love a bad boy." Griffin smirks at Freddie, "Your a good boy, so you won't get want you want."

"That is not true!"

"Yes it." Griffin says rather smugly. " Nice guys finish last."

"Teach me."

"What?"

"Teach me to be bad."


	2. BadBoy 101

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ICarly.

**Chapter Two:** Bad Boy 101

Freddie wasn't expecting a visitor at five in the morning, but apparently Griffin thought it was a good time to get him started on the path to bad-boyness. Freddie was sound asleep in his bed when all he could hear was a blow horn blasting beside his ear. "Wake up Freddie!"

Freddie, who was clearly in shock, fell out of bed. "What the hell, Griffin! It is like three in the morning!"

"Try five."

"Well excuse me for not looking at the clock as I fell out of my bed!"

Griffin just laughed as Freddie untangled himself from the sheet he was wrapped up in. "What?" Freddie asked, not realizing what was so funny.

"The fact you have Carly's face on your boxers amuses me," He smirked, "but also greatly disturbs me."

Freddie's face just flushed. He was caught in boxers with a girl's face on them in front of another guy. Not to mention that this guy just so happened to be this girl's boyfriend. "Don't tell Carly."

"I won't!" Griffin just laugh, "Just put on some pants!"

Freddie quickly pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. "So why are you here, and more importantly how did you even get in here?"

"How I got in here isn't important," Griffin rolled his eyes, "but what is important is this is your first lesson into becoming a bad boy."

"What waking dudes up early in the morning?"

"No!" Griffin sighed, "Just come on!"

Griffin grabbed Freddie's wrist and drug him down the stairs. They rushed past the sleeping doorman and out to the parking garage. Griffin threw a helmet at Freddie.

"Your first lesson." Griffin said as he swung his leg over the big black Harley. "Here are Spencer's keys."

"Riding motorcycles?" Freddie rambled, "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"What? Are you a Chicken?" Griffin asked.

"No."

"Good because girls love a guy on a bike."

Freddie pulled the helmet over his head and had a hard time getting on Spencer's bike. After several unsuccessful attempts , he planted his feet to the ground so the whole bike wouldn't fall. Spencer would kill him if anything happen to his bike, and his mother would be furious that he was ever on one.

Griffin kick started his bike, and began to drive off. "Wait, Griffin, I don't know what to do!" Freddie panicked and began to kick at different sides of the bike. Suddenly it just started.

Freddie went flying past Griffin,

"Now your catching on Benson." Griffin smiled as he sped up to make sure Freddie wouldn't kill himself.


	3. Bad Boy Benson

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ICarly.

**Author's Note:** We have all see the Seddie Slaps, so I give you the Griffin/Freddie slaps and semi-Creddie slaps.................................

**Chapter Three:** Bad-Boy Benson- Kissing, Slapping, and Catching Things on Fire

Griffin parked his bike with ease at the abandoned warehouse, and Freddie jerked to a stop. Freddie's eyebrow slanted in confusion as he looked at the building. It looked like no one had been there for years. Griffin pulled the mix of powder out of the saddle bag of his bike.

"Hey Griff, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." Griffin replied as he poured the powder in a straight line and into the warehouse. He poured the container of gasoline out right beside it. Griffin pulled the pack of matches out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked when he saw the lit match.

"What you are doing." Griffin shoved the match into Freddie's hand, "Just drop it, and we'll watch this place lit up like a Christmas tree!"

Freddie looked at Griffin, then the match, and finally the building. He glared at Griffin, "No, no, no, no."

"Four no's, really?"

"Yes."

"Just do it."

"No, Griffin!"

"Yes, Freddie!"

Freddie sighed as he threw the match on to the trail of gas, and just watched the flame spread. Like Griffin said that place went up in flames before he knew it. Freddie was hypnotized by the burning warehouse and a smile spread across his face.

"See," Griffin patted Freddie on the back, "It wasn't so bad."

"No it wasn't." Freddie looked at Griffin, "I kinda enjoyed it."

"That a boy!"

Freddie and Griffin made sure to leave before the police came, and rode off on the bikes. Freddie looked over at Griffin. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!" Griffin shouted over the wind.

"What does Carly like about you?"

"What type of question is that!?"

"Well," Freddie shouted, "what do you have to do to get her to love you?"

"Take charge of a situation." Griffin said puzzled, "Why?"

* * *

"No reason."

It was nine o'clock by the time they got back. Griffin had left Freddie to go to his apartment. Freddie had decided to go visit Carly. A plan in his mind was forming as he knocked on the door.

"Freddie." Carly smiled at the brunette standing in the door frame.

"Carly." He leaned against it and smiled at her.

"So how are you?"

"Good."

"Why are you here?"

"Because." Freddie pinned Carly to the wall.

"What are you doing?!"

Freddie's mouth was on Carly's before she knew it, and she tried to push him away. Freddie ran his tongue across her bottom lip and got want he wanted, access to her open mouth. He shoved her tongue into her mouth, and Carly gave in. Their tongues began to wrestle with one another. The need to breathe became a issue and Freddie pulled away.

Freddie began to place kisses on her cheekbone, down her neck, and onto her collar-bone. He placed his hand on the small of her back and with the other pulled her shirt off. Freddie then proceeded to the back of her bra and tried to get it off. Carly pushed his hands away from her back.

"Freddie," Carly moaned, "I can't do this."

"Sure you can," Freddie said between the kisses he placed on her neck, and collar-bone, "just leave Griffin."

And as if Griffin could hear his name through the closed door, he flew into the loft. He pulled Freddie around and punched him in the nose. "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Taking charge of a situation!" Freddie screamed as he grabbed his bloody nose.

"Freddie come here." Carly said and Freddie did as he was told. Carly slapped him as hard as she could, "That is for lip- raping me and telling me to leave my boyfriend!" Carly grabbed her shirt and ran up the stairs.

Griffin waked over to Freddie and slapped him, "I can't believe you!"

"What bad-boy, afraid?" Freddie smirked as he slapped Griffin back.

"Dick!" Griffin shouted as he slapped Freddie as hard as he could. Griffin grabbed Freddie by the collar and threw him into the Benson loft. "And stay away from her!"


	4. Who are YOU?

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Dan so....

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating in a long while.

**Chapter Four:** Who are YOU?

Freddie shoved the paper into his locker, another D. His mother would kill him but really didn't care. Something about him had changed ever since he kissed Carly. He was almost always angry and he had become a player hitting on every girl. He wasn't caring about his grades and more important, he didn't care who he was hurting. Even Carly.

Freddie didn't take the time to notice the fact that Carly had purposely been avoiding him for the last week. That his mother was ashamed to call him her son. That Spencer had all but forced him out of the loft anytime he came over. Or that Sam even looked disgusted at him, more then usual. Or that her hate was real now.

"Hey Freddie." Sam sighed as she opened her locker.

Freddie just glared at her, "Hey why isn't Carly talking to me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"Well I don't." Freddie slammed her locker shut and brought himself closer to her face.

"You're a jerk!"

Freddie just smiled at her, and brought his mouth to hers. Sam protested as he tried to force his tongue into her mouth. Freddie grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the locker. Sam kicked him in the shin and he grabbed his leg. She quickly brought her hand across Freddie's face.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam shouted.

"Just being what Griffin told me to be." Freddie rubbed at his cheek. He was getting slapped by everyone lately.

"The hell you are." Sam frowned.

"I am." He protested.

"I really doubt Griffin told you to kiss his girlfriend."

"He said to take charge."

"He didn't mean it like that!" Sam screamed, "I know Griffin and he is nothing like this guy you have become, and Carly can agree with that."

"Whatever." Freddie sighed as he slammed his own locker shut.

"Do you even cared you hurt Carly? Do you even care that she doesn't want anything to do with you?" Sam whispered quietly.

"I didn't!"

"Look around you Freddie. You been hurting everyone. Carly did like you. She just didn't want to ruin your friendship, because it was a great thing for both of you. You don't even care that she cried, after you did that!"

"I didn't..."

"Save it Freddie." Sam pushed past Freddie, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Sam." He whispered, and his eyes pleaded with her. "You got to understand."

Sam just pulled away and shook her head, "I don't know who you are, but I want my dork back."

Freddie just stood in the middle of the hallway as the bell rung. He finally realized that Sam was right. Freddie knew he hurt the people who matter the most to him, and he had no clue where to begin to fix this.


	5. Convincing Carly

**Disclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. ICarly.

**Author's Note: **Short chapter because I'm posting another tomorrow.

**Chapter Five: **Convincing Carly

Freddie walked into Bushwell plaza, Sam's words echoed through his head. He messed up big-time and he felt like shit, completely the worst type of scum. He sighed. Why didn't realize it before? Why didn't he know he hurt his friends? How couldn't he know he hurt Carly?

And is Carly could hear his thoughts, the girl descended the stairs. Freddie had never been happier in his life to see someone, and it was if his prayers. Hopefully Carly would give him a second chance. Carly caught and he looked shamefully at his feet. She hoped to rush and out of the door, but Freddie grabbed Carly's wrist.

"Freddie..." Carly tried to pull away.

Freddie stepped in front of her and grabbed the other wrist, preventing her from getting away. "I'm so sorry."

Carly looked at the boy, and the hurt was evident on her face, "Save it Freddie."

"Carly," Freddie pleaded and his eyes were full of regret. Carly looked to floor. "I made a mistake please forgive me. I'm only human, just like you."

"Freddie, I can't." Carly's expression changed, it was almost sad, almost longing.

Freddie gently put his hand on her face, his fingertips lightly touched her temples, her cheekbone, and her jawline. Carly blushed as he turned her face toward him, making them millimeters apart. His breath swept across her face as he talked, "I'm still the old Freddie, just give me a chance to find him. Help me find him."

"I..i..i" Carly stuttered.

"Look at me Carly," Freddie said as he opened his eyes, "look into my eyes and tell me you don't want to be my friend."

"Freddie I don't want..." Carly saw his eyes blazing with the love he had always felt for her and her heart give an ungentle squeeze. She fell silent and turned more red than it already was.

"I thought so." Freddie whispered, "I still want to be one of you're best friends, Carly."

Freddie let go or her, and she paused as she pushed open the door.

"Okay Freddie. One more chance." Carly looked back and smiled half-heartily.

Freddie was about to say thank you, but she was already gone.


End file.
